codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
A Great Day
A Great Day is the fourth episode of Season 2 and the thirtieth episode of Code Lyoko. Plot In this episode, Sissi finds Jeremie and Aelita talking about debugging Aelita, and saying that she will become "real." Sissi tries to blackmail the group, requesting that she joins the group in repayment for not telling her father. However, X.A.N.A. has taken control of the Supercomputer, and he repeatedly sends the crew back in time. The first time they live the day, Odd is outsmarted by a teacher, Sissi outsmarts the group, and Yumi runs away from a confrontation with her dad. The second time, Yumi gets out right away, Odd outsmarts his teacher, and Ulrich almost gets the disk back by claiming that Jeremie and Aelita have "gone off the deep end." The third time, Odd is shown teaching the class, and the crew heads out to Lyoko. Sissi plays the tape of Aelita talking, and her father decides to call Odd's parents, since she is posing as his cousin. While on Lyoko, the crew faces a swarm of Hornets, and Aelita cannot deactivate the tower in time. We see the headmaster hanging up with Odd's parents just before X.A.N.A. restarts the day - on to the fourth time. This time, X.A.N.A. gets in through Sissi's alarm clock. He possesses Sissi. Meanwhile, Jeremie discovers that Aelita is still on Lyoko. Before he can get anywhere, Sissi shows up. When Jeremie doesn't show up at the factory, Odd and Ulrich go looking for him. Ulrich stays behind to fight her and sends Odd and Jeremie off to work at the factory. However, the Scyphozoa shows up before Jeremie can virtualize anyone, but Odd and Yumi get there just in time. Jeremie stops a jump back in time while Yumi and Odd battle a Tarantula. Meanwhile, we are reminded of Ulrich's predicament with Sissi. He removes the player with the recording from Sissi, and this causes her to attack him. Aelita gets into the tower, deactivating it. Sissi recovers, but doesn't remember anything, though she is clearly upset at her destroyed walkman. The episode ends showing the entire crew together and Ulrich stating: "We're going to have to be very careful. The next round is going to be tougher than ever." Trivia *The original French name for this episode is Un grand jour. *It is revealed that time reversions strengthen X.A.N.A. Additionally, Towers cannot be deactivated through the use of a time reversion. *X.A.N.A. was seen emerging from two different machines in Sissi's room. *This episode marks the first occurrence of X.A.N.A. possessing a human being. He previously accomplished this with animals. *It's possible that this episode and Exploration are out of order as this episode takes place after Exploration, but in the beginning, Yumi's father appears to be upset about why Yumi is coming home late. In Exploration, the previous episode, Yumi had told her parents at the end the reason she was coming home late, which would mean that problem would already have been resolved. Gallery namespace = File category = A Great Day format = allowcachedresults = true Episode ca:Un gran dia es:Un gran día fr:Un grand jour gl:Un gran día it:Salto indietro nel tempo pl:Odcinek 30 "Wspaniały dzień" pt:Um grande dia ru:Великий день Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:A Great Day